Computer networks include multiple computing assets that enable individuals or users to access shared resources including a variety of digital content and electronic data items. Various entities such as private corporations, clandestine services and defense organizations can have large networked data sets that include a variety of electronic documentation. These electronic documents can include sensitive information. The sensitive data content or other attributes associated with the documents can require network users within the various entities to apply a particular security label or classification to the electronic document.